More Than New Paint AU
by AllisonReader
Summary: Based upon the Cars 3 deleted scene of the same name. Sterling won't race him, but that doesn't mean he won't be getting back on the track. He'll show those next-gens what the old guy has up his wheel well yet.
1. Sterling

So, I had found this lovely piece of writing of mine, almost finished, on my computer. While I hadn't forgotten about it per-say, I had never forgot that I had started this AU, but I had forgotten how much I like this idea.

It had been pushed aside when Extended Connections took over my creative palette.

This one came about after having watching the Cars 3 deleted scenes for the first time. Out of all the scenes, More Than New Paint, stuck out to me the most and got my creative juices flowing. It struck my fancy and knew I had to explore the concept a bit. One thing lead to another and before I knew it, I had five or more short pieces written in various states of being done, with the possibility of more to be written.

I just want to say that I wasn't disappointed by the ending we did get (I love the full circle nature of it) but I also love the idea of Tex snagging Lightning like that. So, once again varying one-shots, blah, blah, blah, _**this isn't**_ humanized just to clarify, so it's safe for those of you who like to read the characters as intended. Car purists, rejoice. Now, let's get down to business.

* * *

Sterling had it all planned as soon as he had gotten a good portion of their numbers back.

Lightning was doing okay, but Cruz was showing incredible numbers. What was she doing, just being a trainer? She could be out there racing, and beating Storm.

He had a pit crew ready to go, along with a crew chief in the wings. Cruz would have to use the number 95 to race under, but Lightning wouldn't be using it anymore.

No, he had other plans for him, big plans. Lightning McQueen would soon be the biggest brand out there.

When the two of them arrived, he separated them immediately. A crew member grabbed Cruz, so she could have decals stuck to her, the Rust-eze and number 95 ones were most important. While he took Lightning aside to tell him he wasn't racing anymore and of his plans for him.

He had even brought samples and mock ups of the products he was going to sell.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase Lightning, I'm not racing you." He told the soon to be retired racer.

"Why not? I've made changes to my racing style, I've trained hard and got myself back up to speed. I'm ready to take them on." Lightning said.

"Your numbers were improving until we weren't getting anything back from the suit. Which I see is gone now." He said disapprovingly.

"It was shredded during one of my practices." Lightning explained with a bit of a shrug. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Not the point right now." He said brushing it off.

"Cruz was also wearing one of those suits and her numbers coming back were incredible, better than yours. They were something I've never seen before, amazingly good. She's being prepared as we speak. Don't worry though, I still have big plans for you. You will be twice as famous as you were while racing and make two or three times what you would while doing so. You will be the biggest brand out there. Now feel free to stay and watch the race. We'll see you on Monday to start to film the promotions and ads."

"Mr. Sterling, I did that training so I could race not sell products. I'm a _race_ car, I _race_ not for the money or fame of it, but because it's _my_ passion. You _promised_ me, that I get to race at least one last race, and now you're backing out." Lightning said hitting his tire on the ground every time he stressed a word.

" _That,_ was before the numbers came back in; now they're showing that this is the most profitable approach. We've already switched racers; your name is no longer on the board." He gave him a sympathetic look.

"So, it all comes down to money then." Lightning was glowering at the thought.

"Of course, as much as I am a fan, I am a businessman first. Now we can talk about this more on Monday in my office. I need you to clear out, so we can give Cruz her last-minute prepping."

"Alright Mr. Sterling." Said Lightning. As he started to leave, he almost bumped into Cruz. He watched their interaction with displeasure at the waste of precious time.

"Oh, Mr. McQueen, I didn't see you there. I didn't know this was going to happen. I shouldn't be going out there, this should be your race not mine. It doesn't feel right. I don't think I can do it." Cruz said, almost starting to back-up.

"Cruz, _**Cruz**_!"

"Yeah, Mr. McQueen?" Cruz asked sheepishly.

"Calm down, it's okay, everything will be fine. If someone was going to go out there and kick some spoiler, I'm glad it's you. This is your chance to be a racer Cruz, don't waste it because I'm not being allowed to race. I want you to go out there and win that race for me, since I can't." Lightning told her, looking straight into her eyes, showing his confidence in her. He wished Lightning would just go already, they were wasting precious time.

"Yes sir, Mr. McQueen." Cruz perked up with a smile.

"Now you better get in there and get you're finishing touches. You're looking good, you look like a racer."

"Thank you, Mr. McQueen."

"For what?" Lightning started.

"Teaching me while I was supposed to be training you."

"You're welcome, now you better get moving. I've got to get going as well." Motioning with his tire.

"Yes, yes, let's get a move on. Time's a wasting, we _are_ on a schedule here, which I would _hope_ , you both know. Come Cruz, I have some last minute things for you, before you head out onto the track." He was getting impatient there were still things that needed to be done before the race started. Once he was certain the red racer was out of sight, not caring about how dejected he looked, and was out of hearing range, he started on Cruz and telling her about her crew chief and pit crew and have her sign some paperwork. Being completely oblivious to the organized chaos now happening at Dinoco.

* * *

There's a bit of an odd mix between parts of the deleted scenes that I like and the movie. Any questions? I don't mind answering.


	2. Smokey

Have fun, I certainly did with this one.

* * *

Smokey had seen the new Rust-eze crew grab Cruz and start putting Rust-eze and 95 decals on her. He knew what that meant. What happened to Hud, was now happening to his boy.

He couldn't see that happen again.

Luckily, he just so happened to know a certain Tex Dinoco who'd be glad to sink his horns into Lightning. He wasn't exactly hard to find either, all he had to do was drive over to where Dinoco was set up and find one of the few vehicles who wasn't blue.

"Tex, Tex Dinoco, I know yer nearby. Get your horned grill over here. I got news to share with you." He called out at the spot Dinoco was set up.

"Well, I'll be, Smokey is that you?" Tex questioned as he drove up.

"It is, but we ain't got time for pleasantries. There's a race that's going to start soon and I know a racer without a sponsor and he's just so happened to have just lost his number. I think the number 51 would be a good fit for him." He could see Tex's eyes gleam, showing he'd caught on.

"Hey King, Cal, what would you think if we took a little drive to catch a car?"

"I'd think you've been waiting for this a long time already." Strip replied.

"I'm retired now, so it's not like I'm going to be replaced when he accepts this time." Cal said with a shrug.

"Let's go get us a new racer, boys." Smokey had started driving back before Tex had finished speaking, pretending he had never left Lightning and his crew.

Tex drove up just in time to hear Lightning explain he wouldn't be racing with Rust-eze. He surprised the group, who hadn't heard him pull up, with his loud statement.

"Well, I think I could do something about that." Tex had the expression of a cat who had caught the canary.

Lightning's reaction to Tex was certainly the best; all he asked was "Tex?" but his face was full of surprise, he couldn't help smirking at it.

Tex continued on, "I've been wanting you to race for me since the end of your rookie year, but you've been too loyal to Rust-eze to switch. That's right admirable son, but I'd like to ask you one last time. How would you like to race for Dinoco?"

He watched the kid as he took a look around at all those gathered around him. Everyone was nodding encouragement, including Strip and Cal.

Lightning took a deep breath and answered, "Tex, I'd love to."

That sent everyone to work. Strip and Cal had Lightning's crew follow them to their new pit space, while he stayed with Lightning and Tex.

"Great. You're good with paints, right?" Tex asked the Impala that was part of the Radiator Springs crew, before he was too far away.

"You know it man, what do you want done for him?" the Impala replied. Tex motioned him close and explained what he wanted done, out of hearing range of the kid.

"Let's get him ready to race. Smokey, you said his number, right?" Tex checked.

"Think it'd only be fitting that Hud's kid would wear his number to get back in the game." He replied back.

"Close your eyes man and no peeking until I'm finished. We want this to be a surprise." The Impala told McQueen.

"You're the man Ramone, work your magic." McQueen replied to the Impala that he now knew was Ramone. He and Tex rolled back to let the painter, paint. It was done amazingly fast for a full body paint and it made McQueen look like a completely different car, out of his signature red.

"Alright McQueen, you're done. Might be my best quick work yet. Old school baby." He and Tex moved away from the mirror to let Lightning look.

"Ramone, you have out done yourself again. It's perfect." Lightning said when he looked himself over a bit in awe of what was done. He was now the same colour of blue that Hud was, and branded the Fabulous Lightning McQueen.

"That will do nicely for today; now let's get you out onto that track Lightning, you've got a race to compete in." Tex shuffled him along.

"You bet Tex, thanks."

"You deserve to be out there yet, now go do your mentor proud, boy. Smokey, the pit box if you please."

"Let's go show those youngsters what us old guys can do." He said back. He got himself set up on the pit box and felt as ready as he could be. He didn't have a clue how this race was going to go. Lightning had made big leaps from where he was, but it was a bit different racing through a whole field of cars than just against Cruz or through a field of stampeding tractors.

He'd still be starting from dead last, hopefully he could do it.


	3. Lightning

Here's the next one finally.

* * *

He had trained hard the past week.

He had made improvements to his racing style, and learned new techniques to help him. He could now draft with the best of them. He could keep up with Cruz and was able to pass her.

And yet according to his numbers, for Sterling it wasn't enough. Cruz's were more exciting to him, more promising.

He was being traded in for a rookie, just like Doc.

Not completely brushed aside though no, Sterling, had other plans for him now. Now that he was taken off the racing field, Sterling wanted to use him as a brand, to sell all sorts of different products.

He hated the thought of that, he was a racer, not a spokes car. He wasn't racing for the fame or money; he hadn't since his rookie year. He was in this sport because he was passionate about it. The racing _was_ the reward, but now that was being taken away from him.

Not even given the chance to race again.

He left the garage disheartened, as Sterling prepped Cruz for her first race. He was happy for her, deep down. He was pleased that she'd get her chance to be a racer.

It still left him feeling empty; that he seemed to have followed in Doc's wheel treads, ousted by a rookie after a crash.

He told a flustered, upset Cruz, who didn't want to go out and race because of how she was placed in it; that hey, it's fine, she should use the chance to the fullest. To try and win the race for him since he wouldn't have the chance to.

After she left, he went to face his friends and family, positive that they would all be going home shortly, so he wouldn't be there to see the race, he had expected to at least race in.

He rolled dejectedly towards where everyone was gathered, confused as to why they weren't being allowed into their pit space, until they saw Lightning.

They could tell he wasn't acting, the spark that was usually in his eyes, was gone, he looked defeated.

"Sterling, won't let me race, he replaced me with the trainer I was working with, the newest rookie sensation possibly." He spoke lowly and slowly, his disappointment at not going back out there apparent. He had sunk into his suspension, lower to the ground than he'd normally drive.

"Oh, Lightning, I'm so sorry." Sally's voice was full of sympathy, he didn't need to look at her to know that.

"There's nothing you could do about it Sal, I'm done racing according to him." He said, now looking down at the ground, unable to look his friends in the eyes.

"Well, I think I could do something about that."

"Tex?" He looked up, while perking up hopefully. He saw Tex, Cal, and the King; had all driven over to them. How they knew, he didn't know, but they were a chance.

"I've been wanting you to race for me since the end of your rookie year, but you've been too loyal to them to switch. That's right admirable son, but I'd like to ask you one more time. How would you like to race for Dinoco?" Tex asked.

He glanced at everyone who was gathered around him, all giving him encouraging looks and nods, including Cal. It would be weird to race for someone other than Rust-eze, but these were people he had become friends with over the years. There was really only one answer.

"Tex, I'd love to." Things started happening all at once then, they had to hurry if they were going to get him onto the track in time to race. Tex took control immediately. He was going to get the chance to race.


	4. Cruz

Extremely short chapter, but hey, I haven't completely forgotten about this story. Just have been putting all of my focus on a different story.

* * *

Cruz had to admit, she hadn't really been paying any attention to the crew chief Sterling had given her.

She had kind of just stuck close to Mr. McQueen who had gotten used to giving her tips about what to do different. Even with him being in the fray of racers with her, she found him giving her better advice than the gentlemen who was raising his voice over her radio.

She ended up yelling at him to shut up, he wasn't helping anything. She had tried to listen to him at the start of the race, but half the stuff he was telling her didn't make sense and she couldn't figure out what he was trying to tell her.

What did make sense, was what Mr. McQueen was telling her.

Mind you, a good portion of that was inside jokes from training the past week, but it was actually helping, not distracting her.

She and Mr. McQueen were kind of working as a team and it lead to them catching up to the leaders and passing them except for Storm. And he obviously found her more of a threat than Mr. McQueen, because he was pushing her against the wall, while the now Hudson Hornet Blue Lightning McQueen was ahead of them.

Storm seemed to be too focused on her to notice though; which was fine by her, she wanted Mr. McQueen to win today, to prove to Mr. Sterling he was wrong to let Mr. McQueen go like that.

He wanted her to get out of where she was though grinding against the wall. There wasn't much race left and Mr. McQueen was right she needed to get out of there, but how.

The idea came swiftly as she remembered the one story Smokey told them, she copied what Doc did and it landed her second place after Mr. McQueen.

It may not have been an out right win, but did it feel good to race in her first Piston Cup race, Mr. McQueen was right, she was a racer.


	5. Bob and Darrell

This one is literally all dialogue, but considering it's Bob and Darrell anouncing, I think I can get away with it.

* * *

"Well Bob, it sounds like we have a right upset going on down below. We've just received word that the new Rust-eze owner is switching racers. It looks like McQueen won't be racing today folks."

"Right you are Darrell. I know you were looking forward to McQueen's comeback race after his crash last season."

"I think many folks were."

"Rust-eze will be racing Cruz Ramirez, in place of Lightning McQueen."

"I don't like the feel of this Bob, it's like history repeating itself. A racing legend goes out in a crash and replaced by a rookie. It doesn't feel right, especially because it's happening to the protege, who's mentor it first happen to."

"I doubt we're the only ones feeling like this. The anticipation for McQueen to be back on the track was high, he's always been a crowd favourite."

"It just feels wrong for him not to get even one last race after his crash. He's been at the top of his game for so long and even with the rookies coming in last year he was still always able to have one of the best qualifying races, and ending in the top ten for the most part. I really think he could have made a great come back. Now it's depressing to think we won't be seeing him race again."

"I'd hold off on those feelings yet Darrell, we're getting word that Tex Dinoco is entering a racer at the very last minute, and that racer, is none other than Lightning McQueen himself, and should be sporting a brand-new paint job and number. We might be starting a little later than expected with that then."

"Well would you look at that, it seems old Tex there has finally snagged Lightning after all these years."

"Yes he has, he must be incredibly pleased right now."

"He's been trying to get Lightning since the end of his rookie year."

"The race's start is going to be a little delayed with this, or maybe not as delayed as thought.

"Folks, Lightning McQueen is no longer red, he's not even Dinoco blue. Not only is he now wearing his mentor's number 51 he's gone and got himself done up in his mentor's old racing colours and billing himself as the Fabulous Lightning McQueen. This should be an interesting race folks."Darrell

"If this is anything like his rookie year, we're bound to get some surprises.

"Talking about his rookie year, let's compare the similarities already. He was missing or out of contact for a week before showing up at the race last minute."

"We've got word that he's brought a bit of an entourage with him that's not his crew from Radiator Springs though they're here too. It looks like he has Smokey, the Fabulous Hudson Hornet's crew chief as his new one, and the rest of his group are other well-known racers. We have Louise Barnstormer Nash, River Scott, and Junior Midnight Moon down there as well. While not as reclusive as the Hudson Hornet was, they haven't been to races in years. Where and how does McQueen pull these old racers from, convincing them to come out?"

"Let's see what Certain has to say. Hey Natalie, what do your numbers say now?" Darrell

"They still say that Jackson Storm has the most likely chance to win with a 97% chance in his favour. A new coat of paint isn't going to change the numbers, and the numbers never lie."

"Well you might be in for a bit of surprise later, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, we've got a whole race to go, anything can happen, as we well know."

"From something as small as a flat, can change an entire race into someone else's favour."

...

"This has been one action packed, intense race, Lightning and Cruz have steadily been making their way through the pack together and boy do they look like they're having fun out there."

"We haven't seen him this relaxed while racing since Storm's first race."

"What ever they did for training sure is working out good for them."

"I think it probably helps that for this race Lightning has a sponsor he's not having to worry about. If Rust-eze had let him race this season he'd be under a lot of pressure to show the new owner that he can still win, after last season. But with Dinoco being his sponsor, I don't think he has to worry quite as hard."

"Not with the way Tex was after him all those years. He's been offering Lightning the Dinoco one since after he pushed The King across the finish line."

...

"Lightning McQueen and the rookie Cruz Ramirez have been making their way through the pack like no ones business. They've been working together through the entire race and are now both in the top ten."

"Not bad considering they both started at the very back of the pack."

...

"McQueen has moved into first while Storm is distracted by Ramirez. Storm is so concentrated on pushing Ramirez into the wall, he hasn't even noticed that McQueen has taken first. Ramirez has to get out of there though."

"Storm needs to quit focusing on Ramirez, it's not helping him at all."

"Look at that move! Ramirez was being pushed into the wall by Storm, and instead of dropping back or trying to speed out of there, she flipped over him taking second behind McQueen!"

"Hate to tell you this Natalie, but while your numbers may never lie, they do not tell the whole story. Racing is more than just knowing the numbers."

"I-I see that."

"What a win, that's got to be almost on par with the three way tie or the tie breaker race of Lightning's rookie year for a finish."

"Lightning may have won the race, but rookie Cruz Ramirez has stolen the show because of that move."

"Because of Storm focusing on Ramirez so much at the end there he's ended up in third, while Ramirez is in second and McQueen came in first."

"Considering that it was looking like Lightning wasn't going to be racing today, he had the best outcome possible. Tex must be positively thrilled after today."

"We'll definitely have to corner those over at Dinoco for an interview later."


End file.
